


Misspelled

by sporksandknives



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asking Out, Café, Coffee Shops, First Date, First Kiss, Friendly "War", M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporksandknives/pseuds/sporksandknives
Summary: The cafe was always Shirabu's go-to place to study. It was always quiet, they had a nice aesthetic, as well as a good assortment of pastries and very good coffee. He was also familiar with each of the workers. Not to mention it was close to Shiratorizawa. It was perfect in every way. That is, until a new person started working there.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 106





	Misspelled

**Author's Note:**

> I really said rarer ship rights

The cafe was always Shirabu's go-to place to study. It was always quiet, they had a nice aesthetic, as well as a good assortment of pastries and very good coffee. He was also familiar with each of the workers. Not to mention it was close to Shiratorizawa. It was perfect in every way. That is, until a new person started working there. 

When he walked into the cafe one day, books under his arm, he was surprised to see a stranger standing at the counter with the uniform on. He sighed softly, walking in and going up to the counter. This would be the first time in a while that he would actually have to say his name and order. The guy was a few inches taller then him, with cream colored hair with weird dark tips, yet he smiled as he acknowledge Shirabu's presence. "Hello! What can I get for you today?" this guy, Semi according to his name tag, said with a happy voice, though it was obvious there was some underlying nervousness. "Just an americano. My name is Shirabu." He told him, a monotone voice. He wasn't going to be overly nice just because this was a new worker. He handed him the money needed before going over to one of the tables by the window, setting up his textbooks and notebooks. 

He waited for his name to be called while diving right into some of his biology homework. After a few minutes, he looked up to see the guy from the counter walking over with what he guessed was his drink. "Hi, sorry! You just looked deep into your work so I didn't want to bother you by calling you up to get you drink." He gave the other a bit of a confused look for a moment, he barely started his homework, did he look that concentrated? After, he just nodded, reaching out to grab his drink while mumbling a quiet "Thank you." He wasn't that mean. "No problem! I do have to ask though, you don't look like your in college.. so why so much work?" Shirabu took a sip of the coffee, letting the small paper with his name and order fall to the table. "I want to get into med school." Semi looked surprised for a moment, before he smiled again. "Oh, alright! Well ill leave you be now!" he waved a bit before walking back over to the counter. 

Shirabu only nodded again before placing his cup down and moving the slip of paper off of his notebook, but something caught his eye. 

Shibaru

(1) Americano

Shibaru. 

That wasn't his name.

He sighed, crumpling up the paper and mentally blaming it on Semi's possibly horrible hearing, turning back to his work and pushing it out of his mind so he could focus for the rest of the night. 

\-----

The next day, Semi was working again. Shirabu groaned quietly before pulling open his door and walking over.

Semi smiled at him, less nervous then the day before. "Oh the hopeful med student! Welco-" "You got my name wrong." Shirabu cut him off, he didn't want small talk. He had work to do. Semi's smile faltered before he gave him a bit of a confused look. "What?" "My name. You spelled it wrong. My name is Shirabu. Not Shibaru." His voice bit, and Semi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, right then. Sorry." "Whatever, same thing. Americano." He put the money on the counter before walking over to the same table as the day before. 

Semi watched him walk off, scoffing a bit as he slipped the money into the register before typing up the paper. This time, he wrote Shibaru once again, on purpose of course. This guy didn't need to be so rude about it, so Semi would show him he isn't all smiles and warm greetings himself. 

He opted to take the drink over himself again, hoping he might see his reaction easier that way. Shirabu's eyes flickered to the paper almost the second it was set down before they darkened. He looked back up at Semi, about to say something before Semi smiled. "I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused." He said in his most professional voice before turning around and not giving the other the chance to respond. 

It was Shirabu's time to scoff, ripping the paper loudly in hopes Semi heard it. This Semi guy really didn't know who he was messing with. 

\-----

Throughout the next few weeks, whenever Semi would be working he made sure he got to take Shirabu's order. It wasn't hard, seeing as he got the same drink every time with the occasional snack. Each time, Shirabu would glare at him as he gave over his money, silently going to his seat and waiting to see what stupid variation of his name the other wrote down this time. Sometimes, it would be something as simple as the Shibaru, but other times it would be things like Subaru, Shiraubu, Shinabu, Sirahbu, Shoobaro, whatever Semi could come up with that started with S and was close enough in some way. And each time, Shirabu found more ways to ruin the paper. Simple rips, breaking out some scissors to cut the paper into tiny pieces, simply crumpling it up and throwing it at Semi, there was one time he actually brought in a lighter and lit the paper on fire.

What? Semi wasn't the only one who got to have fun. 

Though most of the time Shirabu was annoyed. He hated walking in to see Semi's stupid face and hair and outfit and anything that made Semi, Semi. But the one thing he hated more then anything is his stupid teasing smile he used when he watched Shirabu enter the store or when he brought the coffee, and paper of course, over. And he knew Semi was well aware he hated it. He just wanted to slap the stupid curve of his lips off his face. If the cafe wasn't so convenient, he one hundred percent would stop going. 

Okay maybe ninety nine. 

Or eighty.. 

Or-

Whatever the percentage was. I mean he couldn't say he hated finding more ways to destroy the paper, trying to see what kind of reaction he could break out of Semi. This was a two way game, they both knew that. 

Semi, though, had much more fun with it. Everyday he knew Shirabu would come in, and he got to see him and his annoyed face. He was interested in the ways he would rid himself of the paper. And, if he was being honest, it was nice just watching him work. 

Once the misspelling of his name was away from his mind it was just like every ounce of focus he had in his body was put towards his books. Watching people do something they're passionate about was always nice. Especially if that person had copper hair and brown eyes that were a few inches below his own and always held the same books and folders under pale arms-

Yeah, he was getting off topic.

Besides the horribly cut bangs, he couldn't say Shirabu wasn't attractive. And not just physically. Though his dismissive and annoyed and disrespectful behavior wasn't that nice, he was also determined. You could tell he put a lot of work towards getting where he is now, as well as what he did to continue to get where he wanted to be. He was more hard working then most people he had met, and he could tell he would get far in life. 

Maybe thats what made watching him work that much better. 

That, mixed in with the excitement he held to continue this game just made the days he worked much better. His co-workers started noticing this too. 

"Semi, you seem much happier coming into work. Do you really enjoy this job that much?" One of his coworkers asked one day. He just nodded. "I guess so, I just enjoy-" "He likes having his little war with Shirabu, as well as just staring at him whenever he gets the chance." his other co-worker cut in with a lazy smirk. "You're making it sound so much worse! I just like watching how passionate he is towards his work!" Semi quickly countered, only getting a eye roll and a sarcastic, drawn out, "Sureeeee." 

\-----

Now Shirabu would describe himself as a pretty observant person. He defiantly wasn't stupid, that was for sure. So when Semi's smile started to hold a bit more excitement and happiness then the normal full blown teasing, Shirabu noticed. He also noticed that whenever Semi worked, he could feel himself getting watched. Not in a creepy way, no, but enough that it made Shirabu confused. 

Sure, people might sit in the cafe to people watch for a while, or some other person working on projects might zone out and accidentally look at Shirabu for a while, but this stare was different. And it was only when Semi worked. He didn't know how he should feel about that. 

Their war had been going on for around two months now, and he found the same misspellings getting repeated a bit more often. He also didn't have as much of a selection when it came to how to destroy the paper, but that didn't stop either of them from continuing this war. 

The watching had been going on for a few weeks, and the excited and happy glint in Semi's eyes slowly started to overtake the teasing. 

On Semi's side of things, he knew what was happening. He sadly somehow got a crush on possibly one of the most "annoying" people he ever met. I guess when you get happy about how passionate someone is about their life, you get a bit attached. Now he just needed to figure out how to go about this new information. 

There was absolutely zero sign the other returned his feelings, but it wouldn't hurt to try right? He just had no clue how. 

It was useless to incorporate the paper into things, seeing as Shirabu barely gave it a second glance before destroying it, but they barely talked. Verbally at least. He sighed softly, letting himself slump against one of the walls in the back room. 

"Semi! Shirabu's here!" His co-worker called back to him, and he almost instantly pushed himself off the wall and put on the same smile he (tried) to use each time as he walked out to the main room of the cafe. 

As always, Semi nodded, Shirabu glared as he handed over the money, and left to sit down. 

The coffee was made, name misspelled, and he walked over. Their routine. Expect, Shirabu started talking, which was out of their routine. And it made Semi have to turn back around once he realized he had spoke up, though without looking up at his older counterpart, and the eraser of his pencil rolling over the corner of his bottom lip. 

"Semi, this has gone on pretty long, i'm sure you can agree, and finals are starting soon, so all my focus needs to be on this. Cant we just make a truce for now?" Shirabu finally looked up at him, and Semi's mouth was hung open a little bit. 

For one, he didn't expect Shirabu to be the one to offer up a truce. And two, he just made a perfect opportunity to ask what he had wanted to for a few weeks now. 

"Well... we can make an offer." Semi said, a soft smirk taking on the previously surprised look. Shirabu sighed, but nodded. "What would the offer entail." 

"I'll spell your name right if, you go on a date with me."

Now it was Shirabu's turn to be surprised, the pencil falling down to his notebook. "What?" 

"You heard me." 

"Yeah, I did, thats why I'm asking what. You want to go on a date with me?" 

"I wouldn't offer it if I didn't want to." By now Semi was getting nervous he had messed up. 

Shirabu stayed silent for a few moments, clearly processing what was happening and what to say. "I.. uh.." 

Semi bit his lip before he sighed, looking down a bit and starting to back away from the table. "Never mind, I'm sorry I asked. You don't have to-" 

Maybe it was because his suspicions were correct, or maybe he just felt nice, but Shirabu stood up, shaking his head. "No, no. Uhm. I will. I'll go on a date with you." 

Semi's head snapped back up, not believing he heard correctly. "Really?" Shirabu nodded, looking away with... a blush? Woah-

"You don't have to if you don't want to you know.." Semi said anyway, just wanting to double check he wasn't seeing and hearing wrong. And before he knew it, Shirabu had stepped forward and grabbed the sides of his face, making his head tilt down a bit before standing up straight and kissing him. 

The kiss was quick, over within a few seconds before Shirabu let go of Semi's face and looked away again with a much deeper blush. 

"Don't make me regret this, Sime." he mumbled, and Semi let out a breathless chuckle, nodding quickly. "I wont! Don't worry, Shirabu." 

Though he would still find a way to blame each of these feelings on something else, Shirabu looked up at Semi with a small, gentle smile. "Good. Now get back to work.. and focus. Don't want you misspelling anyones else's name.." Semi understood what he meant, and he smiled back. "I wouldn't do that at all. Im content with just ruining yours. But do you think you could do that thing aga-" "Don't push your luck Semi." Shirabu said, "You'll have to wait.." 

With that as his motivation, lets just say it didn't take to long for the two to find themselves at a small ice cream shop. 

Not to mention, Shirabu enjoyed the cafe a lot more now that his name wasn't misspelled, but instead joined with a small messy heart scribbled next to it. Plus, the welcome kisses were pretty good too.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I didnt know how to end it that well. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
